


Орочья жратва

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adult Language, Drama, Gen, Normal Life, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Свежеиспеченный комиссар Имперской Гвардии получает назначение на Армагеддон, в один из катачанских отрядов, ведущих охоту на орков в джунглях.
Kudos: 1





	Орочья жратва

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг за обсценную лексику. Фик написан для ФБ-2013, выложен 25 октября 2013.
> 
> Персонажи - катачанцы, комиссар, еще один комиссар, орки на заднем плане

— Это что? — брезгливо поморщившись, громко вопросил капитан Донахью по прозвищу Чугунная Задница. 

«Это» кашлянуло и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поправило комиссарскую фуражку.

— Комиссар Имперской Гвардии Корнелий Пратт, — отчеканило оно ломким юношеским голосом, стараясь подпустить в него суровости и стали. Вышло плохо.

— А-а-а, — протянул Донахью, задумчиво покачав головой, — вон оно как. А выглядишь, как орочья жратва, — капитан несколько раз утробно хрюкнул, что в его случае означало задорный смех.

Комиссар Пратт поежился. Во времена учебы в Схоле Прогениум он слышал о катачанцах разные истории. И ни одной хорошей. И он, конечно, мечтал о совсем ином первом назначении... Но долг перед Империумом...

— Я был лучшим Кадет-Комиссаром в своем отряде, капитан, — не без гордости заявил Корнелий и впился в Донахью взглядом.

— Охуеть! — восхитился Чугунная Задница и сделал три шага навстречу Комиссару, подойдя вплотную и почти уткнувшись в него носом. — Есть только одна ма-а-аленькая проблема, — сообщил он, переходя на доверительный полушепот. — Здесь. Это. Никого. Не. Ебет. И твоя комиссарская фуражка тоже.

Донахью бесцеремонно щелкнул Пратта пальцами по козырьку и отступил назад. Юный комиссар нервно сглотнул, проследив за ним взглядом. Он читал отчеты и прекрасно знал, что за последние три года он был шестым комиссаром в этой роте. И теперь Корнелий, кажется, начинал лучше понимать, почему так произошло.

— Ладно, сынок, — неожиданно смягчился капитан, снова повернувшись к нему. — Я сегодня добрый и дам тебе полезный совет. Но только один. Дальше тебе придется самому шевелить мозгами и ягодицами, если хочешь прожить здесь больше суток.

Пратт заложил руки за спину и слегка наклонил голову — самая сдержанная реакция на слова Донахью, до которой ему удалось додуматься. Чугунная Задница снова подошел к комиссару почти вплотную и ткнул своим крупным загрубевшим пальцем в полу его плаща.

— Смени эту пижонскую хуйню на что-нибудь позеленее.

***

— Как он? — хмуро спросил Донахью лейтенанта Махоуни, кивнув в сторону комиссара Пратта, стоящего метрах в десяти от них и поминутно одергивающего непривычную армейскую зеленую куртку.  
Махоуни фыркнул.

— Как обычно. Как все.

Капитан оскалился, продемонстрировав живописные дырки на месте пары выбитых зубов.

— Ходил тут... — продолжил лейтенант. — Пытался налаживать контакт...

— И как, наладил? — ехидно осведомился Чугунная Задница.

— Он даже от пойла отказался, не то что предыдущий...

— Ну и зря. Пьяным помирать приятнее.

— Че-то он какой-то... шибко старательный, — с отвращением процедил Махоуни.

— Прилежный, — капитан смачно сплюнул на землю. — Выпускничок.

— Кэп, может его этого, того? — лейтенант выразительно покосился на свой ствол.

— Не надо, Шустрик. Не надо. Сам сдохнет.

***

Вязкая болотная жижа очень быстро забивала нос, рот и глаза. Пратт с трудом подавил желание утереть лицо и продолжил шарить руками в топкой грязной воде, погружаясь в нее почти по самую макушку. Он не мог терять драгоценные секунды. Еще немного — и искать станет бессмысленно, нужно будет выбираться на берег... Если он, конечно, сможет. В чем Корнелий совершенно не был уверен. В том, что он сумеет вылезти отсюда с бессознательным телом капитана Донахью в обнимку, он был не уверен еще сильнее, но упорно продолжал обыскивать болото — и наконец наткнулся на что-то твердое. Ни черта непонятно, не разобрать в этом мутном месиве... Может быть, это коряга. Или хренов дохлый орк. В удачу уже не верилось.

Им сегодня везло, как утопленникам. Комиссар нервно хихикнул от пришедшей ему на ум идиомы и продолжил тащить свою тяжелую и неповоротливую находку на поверхность. Вполне вероятно, минут через пять они будут не «как утопленники», а просто утопленники. И это станет достойным завершением выдавшегося Пратту мерзкого денька: сначала зеленокожие отрезали их от остальных, потом они напоролись на орочью засаду и выжить удалось только им с Донахью.

Пока они пробирались дальше через джунгли, Чугунная Задница успел неоднократно и в самых живописных выражениях высказать все, что он думает по поводу такой компании, орков, создавшегося положения, комиссара Пратта и института Имперских Комиссаров в целом. А потом на них из кустов выскочил этот хренов орк. Капитан сцепился с ним и смог всадить ему в пузо свой клык, но зеленая тварь утянула его за собой в болото.

Выбраться из джунглей в одиночку у Корнелия не было ни единого шанса. Он это прекрасно понимал, поэтому нырял снова и снова, хотя при других обстоятельствах, пожалуй, закатил бы вечеринку в честь смерти Чугунной Задницы. И даже выпил, хотя то, что катачанские бойцы считали спиртными напитками, с точки зрения комиссара не годилось даже для чистки сортиров. Пратт крякнул, сделал еще один рывок — и над поверхностью воды показалось нечто, в котором, хоть и с трудом, можно было опознать голову капитана Донахью. 

Комиссар облегченно вздохнул и погреб к берегу, помогая себе одной рукой, а второй крепко вцепившись в капитана. Хорошо, что здесь неглубоко. И не слишком топко. Главное — не поскользнуться... Ох, блядство, какой же он тяжелый! 

Корнелий машинально отметил, что в его лексиконе заметно увеличилось количество нецензурных слов. То ли от общей стрессовости ситуации, то ли от переизбытка общения с Чугунной Задницей, то ли от всего сразу. Или он начал превращаться в катачанца. Говорят, тут такое тоже случается. Иногда. С теми, кто не сдох сразу. Пугающая перспектива...

***

— А ты ничего так орочья жратва, — одобрительно сказал Чугунная Задница, протягивая комиссару фляжку, — проворная. Думал, помрешь в первом же рейде, а ты вот... ничего.

Корнелий сделал глоток и закашлялся. Жуткое пойло продирало внутренности до самого желудка.

— Пей, пей, — подбодрил его капитан. — Дезинфицируйся. Обидно будет выжить в джунглях, а потом окочуриться в лазарете от какой-нить тропической холеры.

Говорил Донахью тихо и хрипло, что и неудивительно: наглотаться столько грязной воды... Пратт сам до сих пор не понимал, каким чудом ему удалось откачать капитана. И дотащить до берега перед этим. Наверное, он и правда был не самой худшей орочьей жратвой.

— Кажется, я понял, почему вас называют Чугунной Задницей, кэп, — усмехнулся комиссар. — Задница у вас и вправду тяжеленная.

Донахью весело захрюкал, запрокинув голову назад, и тут же надсадно закашлялся, стуча себя кулаком в грудь.

— Не, сынок... Хотя шутка хороша. Когда я был такой же вот молокосос, как ты, мне пришлось шесть часов просидеть на дереве прямо над лагерем зеленожопых. Не шевелиться и даже не чихать, чтоб меня не запасли.

— О... И что потом?

— А потом меня все заебало и я хуйнул в них гранатой, — радостно сообщил Донахью. — Было громко. Я с тех пор на правое ухо хуже слышу.

— О-о-о... — снова задумчиво сказал Пратт.

— Кста-ати, — спохватился капитан, хлопнув себя по лбу. — Надо ж тебе тоже кличку дать. После боевого крещения. 

Донахью придирчиво осмотрел комиссара, с ног до головы перепачканного зеленоватой вонючей грязью, и торжественно объявил:

— Будешь Болотной Жабой.

***

Комиссар Корнелий Пратт по прозвищу Болотная Жаба презрительно оглядел стоящего перед ним юнца, взгляд которого выражал глубокое недоумение.

Янош Граубе слышал множество историй о комиссаре еще во времена учебы в Схоле Прогениум. И ни одной плохой. Верный и преданный слуга Империума, человек, сумевший подчинить своей воле свободолюбивых катачанцев, бессменно несущий свою службу на Армагеддоне вот уже двадцать лет. Герой и легенда. Теперь Яношу предстояло служить рядом с ним, бок о бок. О таком первом назначении он мог только мечтать.

Однако увидев комиссара Пратта вживую, Янош, мягко говоря, удивился. Поначалу он даже не признал его: Корнелий Пратт с виду ничем не отличался от остальных катачанских головорезов в лагере. Разве что выглядел посвирепее многих. Через все его лицо наискосок тянулся рваный багровый шрам, а на шее болталось ожерелье из орочьих клыков в два ряда. Так что теперь Янош мог лишь стоять и удивлено хлопать глазами.

— Ну? — коротко рявкнул Пратт, когда ему надоело созерцать новобранца.

— Комиссар Имперской Гвардии Янош Граубе! — отчеканил Янош.

— Да-а-а? — ехидно протянул Корнелий Пратт и весьма зловеще усмехнулся. — А выглядишь, как орочья жратва.


End file.
